Soul Eater Maybe?
by A Certain Fullmetal Hetalian
Summary: Sam Evans lived the life of a normal girl up until her father and mother have to go back to their old jobs in Death City, Nevada. A new danger threatens to destroy the city, especially the Death Weapon and Meister Academy, and all Death Weapons and more are being worked around the clock. Can Sam find the bravery to handle the madness that is Death City?


**This story is on the following websites: Wattpad,com, , . If there is any error, I will have it fixed so please don't remind me constantly, please. Once is enough. Thanks for reading! I do not own Soul Eater or the characters originally in the plot. -A Certain Fullmetal Hetalian**

Chapter 1

To New Beginnings! Can I Take the Challenge?

Sam Evans nodded her head to the sound of the music beating through her headphones, trying not to awaken her father who slept soundly next to (and on) her.

She protested against his actions, but he stretched himself along the backseat of the car, plopping his feet onto her lap.

"You doing okay, Sam?" her mother asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"His feet smell, don't they?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm."

"They do not," Sam's father protested sleepily.

"Soul, your feet smell worse than the time we forgot to put the garbage cans on the curb in the middle July..." Sam's mother laughed.

"Oh? Well then, Maka, at least they don't smell as bad as Black Star's feet," he retorted.

"True, true!" Maka laughed.

"Black... Star?" Sam asked, pulling off her headphones.

"Our friend from when we were students at the DWMA," Soul said. "You know... the guy who'd surpass God?"

"Ah, that's riiiight..." Sam chuckled.

"Shhh..." Maka hissed gently. "Mako is still sleeping."

Sam looked back at her baby brother snoring soundly in his car seat. He had just turned two and was proud he was a "big boy" like their father, but was still a little guy.

She reached back and brushed his hair out of his closed eyes as he gave a slight sigh.

"Maka," Soul asked. "How much longer?"

"About another half hour," she replied.

"Greaaaaaaaat," the father-daughter duo replied in ironic synchronization.

Sam leaned down and cuddled against her dad.

"I'm gonna take a nap," she said, closing her eyes.

Soul chuckled, sitting up and letting her rest her head on his thigh. He stroked her hair like he did when she was a baby, her white fluffy hairs tickling the back of her neck.

Sam adored how she looked like her father. She had his white hair with its fluffy messiness, his crooked smile (sharp teeth, included). She also bits of his personality. They shared their love for music, sleep, and had similar fashion-sense.

However, bits and pieces of her mother peeked through. She had her creamy skin and green eyes, along with her body type. Sam enjoyed to read and was very smart, while reckless at times. She also fawned over Mako, like both of her parents.

_Mako also looks like me,_ Sam pointed out to herself. _His hair is pretty blonde, though... And his skin is more like Dad's... His teeth are normal... But he is pretty agressive..._

She kept thinking about Mako and their similarities as she drifted off into her slumber...

"Swing, baby, swing!" a faint and coarse voice cheered. Sam heard some soft gentle jazz music playing, its tempo and beat very off. It sounded as if it was jumping.

Sam opened her eyes to see a phonograph sitting a few feet in front of her. She saw the needle jump all around the record.

"What...?" Sam carefully stood up, surprised to see a red dress on her. She wasn't in her family's car either. The room was dimly lit, with no windows and only one set of white double doors. Blood red curtains hung around the room, a black and red checkered floor below her.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" Sam turned to see a little man with a large red head and horns in a spiffy little suit emerging from the darkness of the walls. "Swing!"

"Are you stupid? This is jazz, not swing."

"Ah... but nighttime is such a perfect time for jazz!"

"Nighttime?"

"Hmm? Is it not nighttime?"

Sam shook her head, feeling very unsure. Was this a dream?

"Ahh… but if you're dreaming, that must mean it's night, correct?" the man asked.

Sam jumped. _What the hell is this guy?_

"Well, I think it's about time we parted…" the man began to push her calf, forcing her out of the room.

"But…"

"C'mon, now… when I'm around…" the man gave a large and sinister grin as he pushed Sam to the door. "There is no fear when I'm present… only _madness_…"

"What?" Sam turned around and the man pushed her, causing her to fall over. She felt the doors fly open and she fell into darkness, her blood red dress fluttering all about her…

"Sammy!" Sam's eyes shot open to see her little brother's face an inch away from hers.

"Huh?"

"Good morning, Sammy!" Mako smiled as he sat up. He gave her a quick and slobbery kiss on the cheek, jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. She could hear his maniac laughter, a scream, then more laughter as he ran back into the room.

Mako slammed the door shut, laughing. A knock came heavily upon the door.

"Mako, let me in," Soul growled.

"No, Daddy!"

Sam sat up, propping her body against her arms. She couldn't think straight, questioning her sanity and the reality before her.

The bedroom door slowly opened, Soul being cautious as to not hurt Mako. The little two year old dashed to his older sister, hoping she would protect him.

"You need a reminder of what happens when you jump on Daddy," Soul said grimly, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He then looked at Sam and changed his expression from diabolical to concern.

"You okay? Your face is pale…"

"Uh…" Sam fully sat up, touching her forehead. "Yeah… just… what happened last night?"

"We got some stuff in and I helped make your bed. You probably don't remember because you were still half asleep."

Soul sat himself on the bed. Mako crawled into his sister's protecting arms.

"Huh…"

"You probably don't remember meeting our roommate Blair."

"No…" Sam shook her head. Soul nodded in return, getting up and walking to the door.

"Your mom made breakfast, so you better hurry up and get out here. You also have to _properly_ introduce yourself," Soul made quotation marks with his fingers as he said 'properly'.

"Alright," she said as she swung her feet over the bed, holding onto Mako tightly.

"Yay!" Mako cheered when she stood. "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hung-" Sam laughed until a purple cat came bouncing in.

"Oh, you're so cute!" the cat cheered. "I love those pajamas!"

Sam stared at the cat with the large hat.

"Kitty!" Mako grinned.

"Ohhh! Little boy! I wanna see!" a large purple cloud then burst around the cat, and a woman with yellow eyes and purple hair stood before the children as the cloud vanished.

"What?!" Sam cried. The woman took a large step forward. Out of instinct, Sam jumped to the right, holding Mako tightly with her right arm. The woman ended up falling face first into the bed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Me?" the woman asked, pointing to herself.

"Who else would I be talking to?!"

"I'm Blair!" she cheered, standing up.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give me a decent answer," Sam said sternly.

"What do you mean?" Blair leaned down onto Sam, making her bend backwards.

"I mean…" Sam took a step back. Her foot got caught on one of the bed sheets and she felt the world go into slow motion. Her body fell back, her arm defending Mako as she leaned to her left side. The world sped up to quickly when a flash of light went off and the sharp sound of metal filled the air.

Sam had closed her eyes to protect her eyesight when the flash went. Her face was right against the cold floor, Blair standing above her and staring.

"Y… your arm…!" Blair pointed to Sam's left arm.

Sam opened her eyes and glanced at her arm. She let out a loud gasp when her eyes focused onto the long blade that became her arm. Most of it was shoved into the floor, the long blade a deep red color with a black edging.

The sound of scrambling feet came closer to the room.

"Is everything alright?!" Maka asked as she swung the door open, Soul close behind.

"M… Mama!" Sam cried. "My arm! I-It's…"

"Sam…" Maka quickly came to Sam's side, taking Mako out of her arm. "It'll be okay, I promise… Soul, help me get her out!"

"Right," Soul crouched next to his daughter, helping the blade gently guide its way out of the floorboards.

"W-w-what the hell happened to me?!" Sam asked Maka once her 'arm' was free.

"It's okay, Sam," Maka said, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "That's normal."

Sam stared at her mother in a confused disbelief.

"Mama… how is my arm turning into a scythe blade considered _normal_?!"

"I know it seems farfetched, but trust me, it is."

"No, it isn't! We've all must've lost… our… minds….?"

Sam's eyes locked onto her father's left arm, which had also turned into a scythe blade. His, however, was a deep red and black in a zigzagged pattern.

"D-Dad…?"

"You see, Sammy," Soul began, sitting beside Sam. "I'm a Weapon, and you hold Weapon blood in you. Clearly, this has made you a Weapon as well."

"This isn't real…" Sam said, pulling her bangs out of her eyes with her right hand.

"Ah… and here I thought she might be a Meister…" Maka sighed.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand!"

Her parents exchanged glances with each other.

"You need to be ready to take on anything when we explain this to you," Maka said.

"You think you can take it?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

Sam looked around the room, the people and the items in it. She looked back at her father.

"Bring it," she smirked.

**To be continued…**


End file.
